Lost and Then Found
by iLoveRomance2o11
Summary: Three of the cullen family members are lost. How will the rest cope? Especially their partners. But when they finally find love again will the family accept it? Or will things get out of hand? Takes place after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Ok my friend and I were on fanfiction and thought of a great idea for a story! And here is the story that "blossimed" from that idea!)

Disclaimer: We don't own twilight, sadly :( but we do own this idea and its not your's so HA! WE RULE!!!!! :)

______________________________________________________________

Bella's POV

I sat on the plane next to Rosalie, not thinking about what we were about to face, for fear that Alice would see us. If we could be crying, we would. I didn't know if I'd ever see edward again.  
That was enough to re-open the hole in my heart that had been closed for over a year. Not to mention that my daughter had been taken by the Volturi.

"Are you scared?" Rosalie asked me, her usually steady voice shakeing.

"Uh, duh!" I replied, dumfounded that she even asked.

"What if we don't make it back to Forks?" She asked, starting to become more hystarical.

"We'll be back. Don't worry about that." I replied, not wanting to consider the posibilities.

"What if we don't get Renesmee though? I don't think I can live without her! She's almost like my child too! I can't loose her!" Rose nearly yelled, breaking into tearless sobs.

"We'll get her! I know it! We can do this. Just focus on our "hunting trip" right now. We can't let Alice see." I said in a soothing voice.

"Okay." Rosalie replied, her still shakey voice reluctant. I gazed over at the blonde beauty. Her eyes were dark and hard and very resigned. Both of us knew we were either dying or comming back with my daughter, though the second option wasn't likely.

"I'm sorry that I used to be so nasty." Rosalie said after several minutes of akward silence.

"I'm sorry I used to be jealous of you." I replied. This was true, I had always secretley wanted to be as beautiful as her. Edward living with her had bothered me when I was human. Now that I'm a vampire I feel a little more impressive.

"You were jealous of me?" Rosalie asked, a dumbfounded expression replacing the sheer terror.

"Yeah. When I was a human I always wanted to be as beautiful as you. Edward living with you and me being the ugly, fragile, and stupid human I thought he might fall for you instead." I said, finally telling her after keeping this secret for the past couple of years.

"Edward never even looked at me like that the first day we met." Rosalie said sweetly, still sporting a shocked expression.

"I didn't know that until I became a vampire. And I understand why you were so mean. You had every right to be." I replied.

"I didn't have the right to be. I never even tried to find out what kind of person you were." Rose replied, a tinge of regret passing through her flawless features.

"Well, we can't change the past. We have to reserve our energy right now. We're about to land." I replied.

"Hello passengers, this is you're piolet Mark. We are about to land, please return your tables to the upright and locked position and fasten you seatbelts. I hope you had a wonderful flight and enjoy your homecomeing or stay here in Itally!" The voice came over the intercom. Rose and I locked eyes and sighed. It was now or never.

______________________________________________________________________

"Well, well, well. You decided to come." Aro spoke. I cringed at the cold hatred in his voice.

"Where is she?" Rosalie spat, returning the cold hatred.

"She's already been taken care of, permanantly." Aro said, no feeling or pitty evidant in his voice.  
I didn't think, I just lunged and sprang forward to atack him, my vision completely red from anger.  
The next thing I knew everything was black and pain consumed me, and then there was nothing at all.

________________________________________________________________________

Alice's POV

"GUYS! FAMILLY MEETING NOW!" I screeched. I imediantly cloaked my thoughts, I didn't want Edward to know yet.

In less than a second everyone was seated in the living room. "Guys, I have some horrible news," I started, trying to keep my voice in check, though it did crack a little.

"no, No, NO!" Edward screamed at the top of his lungs. He imediantly curled up in a ball, twitching on the floor. The screams of "no" still comming from his mouth. Pain was etched in every feature of his face.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked in his always calm voice.

"Rose and Bella are gone." I said, my voice cracking as I redused to sobbs, no longer able to contol myself.

"WHAT?!?!?" Emmett screamed.

"They're dead. The volturi... five minutes.... they'll call." I said through sobbs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Emmett screamed, picking up the couch and throwing it out the window, glass shattering everywhere. He then proceeded to break everything in sight.

Five minutes later, as prommised, the phone rang, Carlisle picked up. "Aro I hate your fucking guts.  
I can't believe I was ever friends with such a BASTARD!" He screamed into the phone.

Emmett ripped the phone from his hands and yelled, "GO DIE IN A FIRE AND THROW YOUR ASHES IN MARCUS'S ASS!"

Edward stole the phone and said, "You took away my daughter and the love of my life. GO GET A BUTT BUDDY! WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE GAY ANYWAYS! OVER 500 YEARS WITHOUT A GIRL, YOU HAVE TO BE!"

"Well.... you obviously know the news....... Have a nice day!" Aro replied and hung up.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." Edward said, and ran off to his room to sob alone.

"I'll help! HAPPILY!" Emmett said, following Edward up the stairs.

"I think we all will." Carlisle said, taking Esme up to their room to greive. Leaving Jasper and I alone in the living room. I ran and threw myself at him, and he caught me. We stayed like that and sobbed for hours.

_______________________________________________________________________

(A/N: Well, what did you think? We hope this kept your intrest. Btw, don't you just LOVE Emmett? :) It does get funny just so you know. Now, your job is to:

a) review our story

b) favorite our story and tell your friends and family

and c) send us either cash or candy! Bliss by hersheys is happily accepted :)

so now, give into your temptation and click the white button and review our story! Thanks for reading!!) 


	2. Authors Note SO SORRY!

Ok people I am SO sorry this hasn't been updated! My friend is the one who writes so well and we haven't been together to write this for the past month! So I don't want to dissapoint anyone by writing poorly. Review and let me know what I should do. I could just wait for her to come over (which is hard because she is REALLY busy) or I can attempt to write a chapter. Thanks so much to all of you!!

Katie 


End file.
